Be Mine
by AngeexAsphyxiate
Summary: Demyx finds himself in an odd place. AU XigDem One-shot.


A/N: I dun own, nor am affiliated with Squeenix, Nomura Tetsuya, or anyone else involved with Kingdom Hearts. If I was, there would be a lot more guy on guy action. And they would be rated like XXX. o-o

This was based on a dream I had a few nights ago. So I fleshed it out and posted. Enjoy;;

* * *

_Where was this place?  
_People were here in multitude. They were all waiting for something. For what, I didn't know.

Turning my head, I took in my surroundings. I was standing in the middle of a calm train station, walls dank and gray, florescent lights sputtering overhead. I sat upon a nearby bench, ignoring the cold seeping through to my bones. I observed the people, trying to make sense of where I was and what was happening. People were loading onto these trains, and they were leaving. Where were they going?  
I made my way over to where a few people were loading. Tapping a young man on the shoulder, I asked "Sorry to bother, but where do these go?" He turned to face me and I gasped in surprise. He was young and quite handsome, but his features were marred by a long scar running between his eyes. With a blank look he replied "You're not ready. Do not cross the red line. You'll regret it." I think I heard a tinge of deep sorrow within his voice and I turned my gaze down. I noticed the red line I was almost crossing. I took a step back and returned my gaze upward. He was almost on the train, staring back at me with a rueful expression. I almost didn't catch what he said, but his whisper just barely floated over. "I don't want to die." I gasped, hands flying to my mouth. The people loading these trains were dying. They were leaving this plane. **Forever.  
**I tried grabbing his arm but my hands went through his flesh. I stared, throat burning painfully and eyes filling with tears. He shed a lone tear and looked away. The train departed, and I watched it until it was gone. I walked back to the bench, staring blankly ahead. Some time passed but I didn't notice it. I thought about all the people I knew. I wondered if they all died this same way. Tears trickled down my cheeks slowly as I thought about them.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off the bench. I fell backwards and hit my head. Inky darkness clouded my vision until I no longer saw anything.  
I awoke with a throbbing headache and white spots in my vision. I blinked and sat up. I was in a cafeteria type area, although there was no food here, only masses of tables and people. I looked around and saw a line of people waiting to get on a trolley of sorts. I sat miserably, thinking of the boy I saw die. He looked so sad and forlorn, it broke my heart in two thinking about him, and about how he had wanted to stay here. At the mention of my name, I looked up. "Demyx?" I saw a familiar face and gasped. "Xigbar? W-what are you doing here?" He looked around and bit his lip. "I don't know," he started. "I remember I was in the hospital, because I had another relapse, with my thyroid cancer y'know, and next thing I know, I'm here. To be honest, it's really freaking me out." I hugged him as hard as I could muster and looked at him straight in the face. He smiled weakly and asked "Do you know what this place is?" I I frowned and nodded sadly. "It's a kind of limbo. I watched someone die earlier. I-" I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. I was hoping that Xigbar was here for the same weird reason I was, because I knew I wasn't going to die soon. Well, I fervently hoped. We sat at a table and talked about old times. We talked about our old classes in high school, and how we took art together and always worked on everything together. I was reminiscing about an old assignment using messy pastel chalks and all of a sudden he got up. "Something is calling me. I got to go." I got up too, eager to follow. "I'm not leaving you, now that I know you're here." Seemingly, Xigbar didn't even hear me, and started walking towards the trolley. "Oh no..." I muttered to myself. Xigbar was _not_ going to die, not if I could help it.  
We were almost at the trolley when he pushed me back. "You can't come this far," he said in a monotone voice. "No. _No!_ You're not doing this to me!" I leapt forward and together we fell onto the aisle of the trolley. "No!" He shrieked. "It's not your time to go!" He tried pushing me off, but I clung to him with all my might. "Xigbar, you're not going to die. Think of your mom! Think of your sister! Hell, think about me!" Again we toppled, but this time off the car completely. He landed on his back, and I on him. The trolley lurched forward, taking the other passengers to their deaths. Xigbar snapped out of his daze and looked down at me. "Wha- what just happened?" I stared at him incredulously and started sobbing. We stayed like that on the floor for minutes, although in that state it seemed like eternity. "You almost died. I don't know what I would have done if you died. Please, don't ever leave me." I stared at him with watery eyes and he hugged me hard. He kept murmuring 'I'm sorry' into my hair, stroking it comfortingly. Suddenly, I was on the floor alone. Xigbar was gone. "Xigbar? Where did you go?" I was crying when the inky darkness jolted me and flooded my senses again.  
I opened my eyes, finding myself in my bedroom. "What the hell happened?" Memories of the dead boy and Xigbar flooded back. I started crying and the door cracked open. "Demyx? Are you okay?" I wiped my tears away and looked at the lithe shape in the doorway. My best friend and roommate Zexion was there. "Yeah, I'm okay," I sniffled. "Bad dream." He nodded in an understanding manner, and closed the door. A resounding click was heard and his quiet footsteps padded away. I sighed and dropped back to the pillow. Had this all been a dream? I wondered idly how Xigbar was doing. I'd call him tomorrow and see. I promptly fell asleep and had troubling dreams. None as bad as the death encounter though.  
In the morning I awoke early and left a note for Zexion. It mentioned where I'd be, and how long I'd be out. True to my word, I called Xigbar. It wasn't him who picked up the phone though. It was his friend Xaldin. I was getting increasingly worried and then Jesse said something that made my heart stop and stomach drop.

Xigbar was in the hospital. His cancer had come back.

I rushed in through the automatic doors and ran into the reception desk. Quite literally. I tripped over my shoelace and fell into the reception desk. "Owww. Do you know where I can find Xigbar Church? He was recently admitted for a relapse of thyroid cancer." The receptionist gave me a funny look, for running into her desk I imagined, and gave me a room number. I ran up two flights of stairs, too impatient for the elevator, and into room 254. I looked around, accidentally peeking behind the wrong curtain and startling an old man, and found Addam. He was looking at the ceiling, whispering something quietly. "Xigbar?" I whispered quietly. His gaze snapped to me and his jaw dropped. "Demyx? Is that... really you? Or am I dreaming again?" He gave a harsh snort and motioned for me to come closer. I hugged him as well as I could, seeing as how he was laying down, and sat in the rocking chair next to his bed. "Dreaming?" I asked in a voice so low, I was almost unsure if I had said anything. He nodded, gaze returned to the ceiling. "Yeah, I had this weird ass dream last night. I went to this incredibly depressing place and I saw you there and you had said it was where you-"  
"go to die."  
I said the last bit of the sentence with him, timing perfect. His eyes got wide and his voice dropped significantly. "It- it wasn't a dream then?" I shook my head, not knowing what to say. He averted his stare and then said quietly "The doctors said that they lost me for a second. They thought I was dead for sure. Then my heart started beating again." Tears welled up in my eyes, knowing that if I hadn't thrown myself at him, he would've taken that trolley last night and not been here conversing with me. He started crying and for a good while we were crying together. I found myself crawling into his hospital bed, and he held me the way he had been holding me last night. After the crying banter had subsided, I just lay with him, breathing softly into his shoulder. The occasional hiccup from me would make him pat my back comfortingly, and I remembered the way we were so close in high school. And how it had torn me apart, not being able to do anything. Much like now.  
"Are you asleep?" Xigbar's rich voice filled my ears and if I hadn't been so damn lazy I would've replied but the warmth and his comforting aura kept my mouth shut. And in this case, it proved worth my while to keep quiet. "I suppose you are. Well I'll tell your sleeping form then. I really like you. I have since high school. I was going to tell you but I waited too long. Just like last time." He fell silent and I pondered over his words. Since high school, he returned my feelings. I could've had some form of a relationship. I made the mental note to somehow spark that later and snuggled closer, falling asleep.  
I was prodded awake by a nurse, telling me I would have to sit in the rocking chair for a bit, while they did some last minute tests on Xigbar. I nodded sleepily, stretching feline-like in the chair I had just moved into. The nurse called me cute and I laughed. Sauntering out, I made my way to the cafeteria, and got myself some coffee. I sat there nursing it, when I got a call. The caller ID said it was Zexion. I picked up, said hello and held it a good distance from my ear. As assumed, he almost blew the speaker out with his yelling. I had a quick chat with him, reassuring him I wasn't dead and that I would be home later today to do my psychology paper.  
I wandered around for a bit before going back to the hospital room. Xigbar was shrugging on his coat when I entered. He hadn't noticed me and I admired his lean form, black hair and when he looked over I smiled at his golden eyes. He came over and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad I don't have to spend anymore time here. It's depressing." I nodded, agreeing with him. Hospitals were indeed depressing. After checking out, we took my car and went back to my apartment.  
Xigbar hadn't seen Zexion for quite some time either, and it was a shock to him when I opened the door and we stood there. He spluttered for a tad and ran to the bathroom, screaming about shanking me for not letting him know I was bringing someone over. Xigbar and I laughed and went to my room, hoping to talk about old times. Locking the door behind me, I sat on the bed and motioned to him to sit anywhere. He walked over to my bed and plopped down next to me. I pushed him over and smiled at his expression. Several years later, he could still make me laugh so easily.  
We talked about maniacal things for a little bit, and then a silence grew. Not an awkward one, but still a silence. I broke it by saying, "I heard what you said a while ago." He looked down at me quickly, and cricked his neck. I laughed and he sat there, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "You did huh?" I smiled warmly and nodded. I pushed him back down and laid on the bed next to him. "He looked over and asked "Did I ever have a chance?" I chuckled. "Yes, and you still do." With that said, I put my lips to his. He stiffened in shock and then slowly relaxed. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little wider, allowing his tongue entrance. Tongues battling for dominance, he rolled us around so he was hovered over me. I turned my head gently, slightly out of breath.  
I ran my fingers down the long scars on his throat, remembering the day he had shown them to me. He had been so embarrassed about them, and then the day I had said they were cool, he stopped hiding them. A new sensation interrupted me from my thoughts at that point. Xigbar's tongue was was making warm circles in the hollow of my throat, making almost coherent thought fly out the window. But there was one that kept nagging me.  
"Xigbar?" I said quietly. His head tilted so he could better look at me. "Yes?" He asked. With a smile I replied "Be mine." He smiled cutely and we left it at that.  
The limbo I visited was a horrible place. The melancholy feel to it was the worst thing in the world. I was lucky to have left. I was lucky to have saved Xigbar. I knew that if I ever went back, I wouldn't be so lucky.


End file.
